Existing energy systems, especially hybrid energy systems, utilizes hybrid inverters that are limited in size, unsuitable for scalability, and generally do not feature “plug & play” capabilities. Moreover, existing hybrid inverters are available for low end power systems of approximately 20 KW or less with direct current (“DC”) input voltage ranges normally limited to less than 50 V dc. In many existing power system designs, multiple DC voltage sources are combined to provide a common DC voltage output. The conventional design strategy is to use power diodes or bulk resistors. However, using diodes or bulk resistors introduce huge losses when the DC voltage differences and variations among the DC voltage sources are significant.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.